


Behind Closed Doors

by AniFre101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Nudity, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniFre101/pseuds/AniFre101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt's identity is exposed by none other than Erwin. Each nights, Bertholdt does some secret service for the commander. Reiner is concerned each time Bertholdt is gone almost every other night, asking where he would be off to. Bertholdt only answers that the commander needs him for something that he can only fulfill.</p><p>Spoilers up to chapter 42</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Over 2K words, and I had trouble with some scenes of this. Something I've wanted to work on for awhile.

Bertholdt stands frozen in place as someone grabs his shoulder from behind, whispering in his ear, “You have the guts to stay here behind the walls…Colossal Titan, Bertholdt Hoover…”

Bertholdt quickly turns around, looking alarmed. He sees the commander, Erwin Smith, starring at him with eyes that pierce right through him. It makes him tremble to be stared at like that. He isn’t sure if Erwin is telling the truth or not. Bertholdt couldn’t help but doubt what he hears. His hands feel clammy as his hands turn into fists. “How did you…?”

Erwin begins to walk closer, steadily walking by him, whispering in a low smooth voice. “Come to my room tonight…unless you want to be exposed in front of everyone if you doubt my words…”

Bertholdt didn’t feel that Erwin’s words didn’t make sense. But if the commander knows somehow that he is the Colossal Titan, Bertholdt would get in trouble, being exposed. He couldn’t risk his identity being revealed to everyone since he has come so far infiltrating the walls that he, Reiner, and Annie accomplish accordingly to plan.

Bertholdt sees the trainees from his class, the Garrison, and some of the Scouting Legion around him. All these people here would know who he is. He cannot be exposed, especially since he wouldn’t know what would happen. He expects everyone hating him, wanting to kill him, to get away from him. Bertholdt couldn’t help that that would be the ideal reality he has to face, but for reasons that he has, his identity is a secret.

“I’ll be waiting.” Erwin states as he pats his shoulder.

Bertholdt looks back to the commander, who leaves while surrounded by members of the Scouting Legion. He couldn’t risk the fact that Erwin knows who he really is. He feels troubled, so he has no choice in the matter at hand. His hand grabs his arm out of nervous habit, gripping it tightly. He isn’t sure of what to do. Bertholdt has only one option; he has to face Erwin, and hopefully tell the man that he isn’t the Colossal Titan, making a general mistake, and assumption. Erwin is an unusual man with eyes that stare through him like he knows who everyone is and Erwin knows how to plan things well. It is very frightening.

Bertholdt feels a pat on his shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts. He looks to see Reiner, his face full of concern. “You ok, Bert? What happened?”

Reiner doesn’t know or see what happen moments ago. Bertholdt is glad actually that Reiner doesn’t know anything. He doesn’t want to worry his best friend, so he shakes his head from side to side. “I’m fine, Reiner. Nothing happened.”

Reiner blinks a few times, trusting his friend’s words. “Alright, if you say so.” Reiner walks away, heading towards the big group of people.

Bertholdt watches as he bites a part of his lips as his hand grips harshly on his arm, cursing himself. He whispers to himself. “I’m a terrible liar.”

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Erwin sits in his armchair, reading the papers with the lantern making a low cast glow in his room, dimly lit. He hears footsteps, and soon, there is few knocks on the door. He has a calm expression on his face. “Come in.”

Bertholdt comes walking in, looking nervous. He brings his right hand over his heart as the other on his back, greeting Erwin in his best formal way. Erwin puts down his work as he stands up and he walks over to where the younger solder is, standing in front of him. “So you came.”

“I like to s-say something…about w-hat you said to me earlier.” Bertholdt couldn’t help but avert his eyes away from the commander as he puts his hands down. He doesn’t hear anything from Erwin, so he looked back. Erwin’s eyes protruded into his eyes, feeling like being sucked into them as though Erwin can see right through him like before. Again, Bertholdt looks to the side, feeling uneasy. “I-“

“Before you can say what you want, I do know, Bertholdt. The times where you weren’t there while the Colossal Titan destroying the walls, it seems very…suspicious.” Erwin voiced in a calm tone. He sees Bertholdt’s pupils shrank in size while slightly shaking.

“I happen to be in another place a-at a d-different time! I-I’m sure you’re mistaken!” Bertholdt’s voice is full of panic as he backs away from the commander.

“I have several of my men, reporting your whereabouts. I’m sure you don’t want your secret to be found out by any…of your friends, do you?” Erwin steps forward each time Bertholdt backs away, eventually hitting the door behind him.

 _How did he find out? Did he somehow let himself be exposed to someone watching him? Who saw?_ Bertholdt questions himself as he remembers the times he goes off to somewhere private to transform, destroying the wall, while the side of his head starts to sweat. He makes sure to not be seen by anyone except for Reiner and Annie. _Who else was there that saw him going missing?_ He looks nervously at Erwin, who quietly stands in front of him. Bertholdt asks in a shaky voice. “Please, I’ll do…anything if you can keep this secret.”

Erwin make a dangerous smile on his face, eying the younger soldier with something in mind, hearing those words. “Take off your clothes.”

Bertholdt stares back in disbelief. “W-what?”

“You stated you will do anything I ask of you as long as your identity is kept a secret, right?” Erwin explains in a nonchalant tone. “Now, take off everything.”

Erwin grabs the boy’s arm, forcing him over to the middle of the room closer to the light. He releases his arm, standing with arms crossed, and waiting.

Bertholdt isn’t sure of what to do next, but he looks down on himself. He stares at his clothes and back to Erwin. His cheeks feels flushed as he brings his trembling hands over to his coat. He slides his arms out of the coat hastily, dropping it to the floor by his feet. He next takes off his boots one by one. Bertholdt feels nervous, feeling the silence as Erwin hasn’t said a word, but he feels uneasy as he feels Erwin’s eyes burning into his very being. He takes off the harness, feeling it fall to the ground, kicking it off his legs. He finally takes off the rest of his clothes hesitantly, nearly nude.

Bertholdt is down to his last piece of material around his waist, his underwear. He looks at Erwin with pleading eyes. “I-I can’t-“

“Yes, you can. Take it off as well.” Erwin commands in a calm tone. He watches Bertholdt bring his hands over to his underwear, bringing the fabric down his long legs, quickly covering his genital area with his hands while blushing. Erwin clears his throat. “Remove your hands away, Bertholdt…Let me see you…”

Bertholdt looks shocked and alarmed as he stands rooted to the spot, staring at the ground while trembling. He doesn’t want to, feeling like he makes a mistake, just like him coming into the commander’s room.

Erwin begins circling around the naked soldier. Erwin is glad that he picks out Bertholdt. His body is excellent, slightly tan from being under the sun from training. Bertholdt’s muscles are firm and slim, not too big for his physique. The boy’s frame compliments his muscles. Erwin’s eyes looks down from Bertholdt’s feet to his firm long legs and to his rear end, nearly perfectly round.

He stands behind Bertholdt. Erwin brings his hand up; carefully tracing the boy’s back, he feels Bertholdt immediately jumps at his gentle touch. He wraps his arm around Bertholdt’s waist, immediately sniffing the boy’s neck. Bertholdt feels uneasy and sensitive as he tries to push Erwin’s hands off. Erwin licks along Bertholdt’s shoulder, making him shiver. “U-um, sir, I can’t- A-ah-! “

“Silence, Bertholdt. Don’t make a sound.” Erwin begins sucking at Bertholdt’s nape, sending shivers down the boy’s spine.

Bertholdt obeys, not wanting his identity to be exposed as much as possible. But more than anything, he wants to get out of this room, away from this dangerous man, touching wherever he pleases. Bertholdt jumps when Erwin’s hands begin slowly groping downwards. Bertholdt keeps his mouths shut tightly with one hand, not wanting to make Erwin angry if possible. Erwin’s hands circle around until he feels something peculiar, peeking his interests; his hands glided gently over Bertholdt’s nipples, feeling the boy shudder. The commander whispers in a low husky voice. “You have quite a lovely body, Bertholdt.”

Bertholdt tries to push Erwin’s hands away while his face is tinted red as Erwin persists on teasing his nubs. Pinching, twisting, squeezing, and fondling his chest area, Erwin works his hands while hearing Bertholdt’s voice soften as his body squirms under his touch. Erwin places another kiss on the side of Bertholdt’s neck. “You’re very sensitive.”

“I-I c-c-can’t handle this anymore! Ah! Sir!” Bertholdt cannot help it as he continues to squirm about while being grasps by the man behind him. He doesn’t want this. He doesn’t know how long he can take anymore of this. His eyes begin to tear up. “Please, I-“

Erwin suddenly releases Bertholdt from his arms. He walks over to his armchair behind the desk. “Come over here and kneel before me, Bertholdt.”

Bertholdt obeys, shuffling over to where the man indicates while covering himself with his hands. He can feel his whole being red and hot. He wonders how long he will be in this room, doing whatever the commander demands. He stands in front of Erwin, kneeling in front of him. Bertholdt waits while making himself comfortable while covering his genital area.

Erwin stares at Bertholdt, analyzing his body carefully. His eyes go up and down a few times. He reaches out with one hand, tracing the boy’s face, making circles with his thumb on Bertholdt’s cheek. He traces along the soldier’s jaw line carefully. Erwin’s touches flutter along Bertholdt’s face, making sure to get every detail. Bertholdt feels his insides turn uncomfortably, feeling his being tremble. Erwin slides his thumb along Bertholdt’s lips, forcing them to open. Resting his head on the other hand, Erwin presses a little deeper into Bertholdt’s mouth, feeling his tongue struggle to move about while moaning. A line of saliva begins streaming down from the side of Bertholdt’s mouth.

Bertholdt reaches for Erwin’s arm with both hands, demanding for the older man to stop. Erwin ignores the boy’s hands, still working with Bertholdt’s mouth while stating in a soothing way, “Now, now, Bertholdt, don’t protest.”

Erwin takes out his thumb, and he inserts two fingers, commanding Bertholdt to suck and lick them. Bertholdt struggles on the commands since Erwin’s fingers keeps moving about in his mouth, pressing down on his tongue. Erwin takes advantage of those words he hears earlier, and it is worth it, hearing the moans and looking at the boy’s body with such greed.

Then, there is a knock on the door. Bertholdt is startled by the noise, but Erwin continues to work with the boy’s mouth. “Come in.”

The door opens, and Bertholdt can hear the sound of footsteps. Bertholdt is nervous, naked and kneeling. He can feel his face feeling hotter than ever. He hopes that he won’t be seen.

“I have these documents. I’ll leave them on the table.” A voice that sounds familiar comes closer and closer. By the sound of irritation in tone, Bertholdt easily identifies him as Levi.

“Thank you. Good work.” Erwin greets warmly.

Levi walks over to the desk. He immediately notices clothes on the floor scatter about. He places the papers on the desk in front of Erwin, noticing Bertholdt’s head. “You have terrible tastes, Erwin. These clothes…I hope you clean up later.”

“I have my urges, and I will clean up.” Erwin comments without a second thought as he roughly pulls Bertholdt closer to himself, moaning in protest.

“Dirty, old man.” Levi states as he leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Erwin released his hold on Bertholdt, who panted harshly as tears come down from his eyes. He is startled when Erwin unzips his pants, bringing out his throbbing shaft. Bertholdt has a bad feeling about this, wondering what Erwin is going to do with what he brings out. Erwin gestures with his hand “Put your lips around it.”

“Wh-what?” Bertholdt asks in alarm.

“I said, put your lips around it.” Erwin demands with a smirk.

Bertholdt looks at Erwin’s erect penis. It is huge, which scares him. He never did any of these things before. He stares upwards at Erwin while shaking his head. “I-I can’t…I don’t know…!”

Erwin reaches out, touching Bertholdt’s face with both hands. He wipes the tears with his thumbs. “Well, if you can’t do it, how about your friends and everyone else know about your identity? Would you want that? Everyone knowing who you are, frightened by your existence, they would hate you, Bertholdt.”

Releasing the boy’s face, Bertholdt’s eyes looks to the side, feeling alarmed. Erwin figures that maybe these words would get him to do it, but moments pass by with Bertholdt just kneeling there, not doing what Erwin wants. Maybe something else was missing. Erwin clears his voice. “Maybe, you’re not the only titan among the numbers. Maybe…I can have them expose in front of everyone like you.”

Bertholdt is alarmed by what he hears, so he immediately grabs Erwin’s hands in his while pleading. He remembers that Reiner and Annie are also titan shifters. He couldn’t have their identities expose easily just as his. He doesn’t want anything to happen to them, so he has to endure and deal with this man knowing who he really is. “I-I’m the only one! There’s no one else…!”

“Well, as long as you do as I say, your identity is a secret between us, Bertholdt.” Erwin brings Bertholdt a little closer to his thighs. “Let’s continue.”

Bertholdt sighs as though he is defeated, having no choice in the matter. He couldn’t say anything to defend himself. Bertholdt leans a little closer to Erwin, placing his hands around the commander’s erect penis. He can feel how hard it is, throbbing and sensitive as Erwin makes a comfortable sigh. Bertholdt is nervous, but he forces himself to do it. He comes closer, wrapping his lips around Erwin’s erection. Bertholdt isn’t used to the taste, nearly wanting to gag, but Erwin places his hand on Bertholdt’s head, grabbing some of his hair. “Suck it, lick it, and play with it in your mouth. Don’t bite.”

As though to demonstrate, Erwin forces his head down to take in more of the erection in his mouth further and further in. Bertholdt could barely breath, trying to take in some air through his nose. He can feel the head at the back of his throat, nearly gagging. By pulling his hair, Bertholdt follows the motion, and he goes up and down while using his tongue to taste, which he couldn’t tolerate. Bertholdt begins to suck in and out, tasting as Erwin sighs with satisfaction. “That’s good, keep going, Bertholdt.”

Moaning, Bertholdt’s tongue dances around, tasting the texture. He avoids swallowing as much as possible, but in his case, it’s impossible. Erwin forces him to go up and down faster and faster with harsh rapid motion that he couldn’t keep it up with his breathing. He steadies himself by holding onto Erwin’s leg.

Then, Erwin forces him mouth off, which Bertholdt is glad to, but at the same time, he isn’t. Erwin’s head suddenly came without warning in a huge mess, spraying Bertholdt’s face with semen. Bertholdt brings his hands to his face, wanting to wipe the mess off, but Erwin wipes the semen along his lips. “Taste it and swallow.”

Bertholdt does so, licking along his lips and off his fingers. The flavor is salty yet sweet. He isn’t sure of what to do next. Erwin stands up, zipping back his dick into his pants. “You’ve done well. Get dressed, and go to sleep. Come back tomorrow night. We will continue.”

Something is thrown at him, and he sees that it’s a towel, quietly thanking Erwin, who leaves the room without another word. He wipes his face with it. He walks over to his clothes, putting them on. Bertholdt couldn’t help letting the tears streaming down his cheeks. He wipes it with a towel. If each night is to be like this from now on, he couldn’t imagine anymore of what is to happen to him. The very thought is too much for him, so he stops thinking about it. 


End file.
